The Birth of A Prince
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna have been married, but something is missing; a new member to the family. When Anna becomes pregnant with a child thanks to some troll magic, their dreams for a child has come true, thus the birth of Prince Xander. A one-shot Prequel for my main fanfic, Son of The Ice Queen.


_**A oneshot prequel to my Frozen Untold: Son Of The Ice Queen story.**_

* * *

><p><em>Birth of The Hero<em>

A year after The Great Thaw events, old troll Pabbie had the unexpected visit of Queen Elsa and her sister-turned- wife Anna. Their love for each other was strong, sure they're sisters but True love has no rules. Both women wished from the bottom of their hearts to have a baby but didn't know how so they recurred to the old troll's magic…

Thanks to the troll's magic and the love they felt for each other, Anna conceived a baby boy, both queens were really happy, especially Elsa. The queen sent a royal order to lock all the doors of the kingdom to protect Anna and her future son from any threat. Anna got more excited as days passed by…

"He can sleep in the room where we grew up! There's also the room in which they…locked you, but this time it will be different! I can already picture it!" Anna said as she caressed her belly. Elsa on the other hand, started to worry…

"What if my son doesn't love me? Or if I end up being a horrible mother for him ?" Anna cuddled next to Elsa, holding her hand fondly,

"Elsa, of course our sony will love you a lot, you are my dear sister, a loving wife and soon you will be an excellent mother for him…" Elsa blushed after listening to those words; she got closer to Anna and kissed her forehead.

"Yes…" There was a moment of silence which was broken by Anna,

"What if he inherits your ice powers!?" This was now another reason to keep Elsa worried, but she was going to try her best for their son.

It didn't take long for Anna to experiment the problems of pregnancy like nausea and fatigue. Elsa did everything she could to make things better for her, and Anna sometimes took advantage of that.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Queen Elsa, but I should let you know that Queen Anna has ordered more chocolates." One of the servants said while he entered the room Elsa was in.

But she just ate a whole tray!

"All right…can you take another tray to her?" Elsa said feeling tense; wondering if too much chocolate could be bad for her wife's pregnancy. The servant answered with an "Understood, your majesty" and left the room.

Elsa nearly lost her patience some days, attending all of Anna's cravings was making her exhausted.

"Elsa, I know that the hot weather doesn't bother you, but could you…um...make the room cooler?" Anna requested to a sleepy Elsa as she tried to get some rest. Elsa got up rather tired, her eyes closed with drowsiness, the room started to get covered in ice as she used her magic on it but it wasn't long till Anna woke her up again, this time asking to unfreeze the room…

"My Love…this isn't fun, you know?" Elsa said half asleep and with a heavy voice.

"I know…I am truly sorry…"the red headed queen apologized as she lay next to her wife.

"…but this time I know what will allow me to get some sleep." She got closer to Elsa, embracing her with all of her body, Elsa was surprised but then Anna soothed her with a smile,

"…Your skin is cold…this is perfect." Elsa smiled back and hugged Anna with love.

he day they had been and hadn't been waiting for had arrived. The baby was born; a son with white skin, bright blue eyes that resembled Elsa's and red hair like Anna's. Elsa spoke as she held the baby boy in her arms next to her Anna,

"He is beautiful…"

"Do you think he has your powers?" Anna asked hurriedly, Elsa giggled and gave a soft kiss to Anna's cheek,

"We'll have to wait and see."

The little one was named "Xander" and raising him was a feat for both Anna and Elsa who never had experience with kids, least with babies. Elsa had to cancel days of royal paperwork to help Anna take care of her son in order to compensate what Anna had gone through during the pregnancy. Elsa gave all of her effort; she was the first one to wake up when she heard the little boy cry.

"Come on Elsa, let me take it from here, you haven't slept all night, love." Anna said as Elsa got up from her bed and slid the wrong foot into one of her royal slippers.

"No Anna...I'll…go…please…rest." she muttered while getting up, Anna held her hand and helped her seat down again.

"Elsa! Don't overdo it, it's sweet from you but you'll make me worry about you, he is our son, both of us will help each other to attend his needs." She gave a kiss to Elsa's cheek and laid her down on the bed.

"Rest, I'll take care of Xander." Elsa tried to reply but sleepiness took over her when she felt the soft pillow again…

Fun moments happened now and then, Anna enjoyed watching Elsa feeding Xander, the baby was rather curious and he got distracted with everything he saw. Elsa created small snow figures and made them float towards him direction in order to get Xander's attention.

"Elsa, you're opening your mouth along with Xander again." Anna said with amusement as she covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Elsa blushed,

"I do it unconsciously…but not all the time."

But there was something that Elsa couldn't do…no matter how much Anna begged…

"Elsa! I am always the one changing Xander's diapers, you haven't even tried it, I promise it's not that difficult!" Anna tried to reach Elsa but she swiftly walked to the other corner of the room.

"No, you don't understand Anna, look…how can I explain this…" Elsa thought up an answer as Xander stayed on the table, gazing at his mothers, the castle's servants that walked the aisle stopped briefly to look at both queens.

"My powers! I mean, you know how they are connected to my feelings don't you? What if I freeze Xander when I attempt to change him…" was the excuse she made up; Anna's eyes gave her a gaze of disbelief, noticing this, Elsa continued,

"And…why do you think I had the gloves? It wasn't just because of my powers…"

"He is your baby as well! All right…if you need the gloves so much here..." With a sigh, Anna took Elsa's old gloves from the drawer.

Elsa was cornered in more than one sense now; it didn't take her long to change Xander's diapers. Anna stayed at her side to aid if required, or to prevent her from fleeing, certain smells from the diapers were giving Elsa thoughts about running away. Xander just looked around happily.

* * *

><p><em>Soon years have gone by and Xander was now Prince of Arendelle. But that's a story for another time. Soon Xander will have to call the powers of The Darkness and all it's creatures to help him in the future.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoy this little one-shot of my entire story. Yes this is based and almost like Dracula Untold.<em>**


End file.
